


Suicide Run

by Pupeluver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bored chara is never a good thing, Chara Being Chara, Genocide run but it's different, Suicide, Suicide Run, sad stuff, skelebros, you know probably don't read this if you're having a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupeluver/pseuds/Pupeluver
Summary: Chara thought up a new way to entertain herself. "Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words will never hurt me." Guess what? Words do hurt.





	Suicide Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of just a preview I guess. The next chapter will actually have stuff in it but comment and leave kudos if you think I should try this out.

~"THIS IS THE DAY WE FINALLY CATCH A HUMAN AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FINALLY GET THE RESPECT AND RECOGNITION I DESERVE!"

"you're the coolest, paps."

"YES I AM, THANK YOU FOR TAKING NOTICE."~

It seemed so long ago. 

~"the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny."

"I see what you're doing. I can see right through you."

"was that supposed to be a joke? because it sounded more like-"

"You hide your depression, your problems, and your anxiety behind your lowbrow humor."

"uhm. ouch. hehe..."~

It was more peaceful then. 

~"papyrus, don't listen to them!"

"THEY HAVE SAID A LOT OF HURTFUL THINGS TO OTHER MONSTERS, BUT I BELIEVE THEY CAN CHANGE."

"Papyrus, Papyrus, Papyrus. I hate to break it to you but-"

"NO! i won't let you take away his innocence! you'll have to take me first."

"Oh, Sans. I don't have to do anything. You already thought about doing it yourself, haven't you? It'd be so easy. You only have one HP. Why didn't you do it?"

"DO WHAT? SANS?"

"What's wrong, Sans? You look angry. I'm not lying, am I? I bet I can take a stab in the dark about why you'd ever want to stay in this miserable existence. You'd never leave here, even if it meant going through hell and back, as long as Papyrus is still alive."~

Sans remembered that old saying someone was supposed to shout if they were ever being picked on: "Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words will never hurt me."

~"shut up."~

Well guess what?

~"come on, paps. we're going home."~

Words do hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooweee


End file.
